When you hear me calling
by LOSTgirlsaCharliefan
Summary: The island has many secrets... and so do its people and creatures...one thing you can learn is to listen... we are not alone...(It includes all characters)
1. speechless

When You hear me calling

The island has many secrets... and so do its people and creatures...one thing you can learn is to listen... we are not alone...(It includes all characters)

Sayid sat under at tree his eyes closed, sleeping. He flashes back to: Him as the French womens prisoner. Roussenou, Danielle, Alex, my son, my music box, I killed him, he was sick, they were all sick, others, voices, watch them… Images and sayings flashed through his mind and he realized just then that had hurried to get out of that place that he left Nadia's picture there. May we meet again in this life if not the next. Sayid new he would not meet her again in this life and the only memory he had of her was her picture.He sat up reluctantly and opened his eyes when he heard a twig snap. He was pretty far out in the jungle and he didn't think anyone had followed him. He turned around swiftly when another twig broke. A slight nervousness took him for a moment when he noticed how vulnerable he was. Nothing, no one. No one was there. Then he heard another twig snap but this time in another direction. He thought he was just getting paraniod, when he heard it again. It was a distinct crackle not one made by any animal it had to be something else. Then he heard something it was a voice, it was carried by the wind, soft but persistant. "Turn around." it said. Other voices followed. He heard what sounded like laughter, laughter as light as bells but it chilled him to the bone. Sayid clenched his fists and slowly exhaled. Then he rapidly turned around. When he looked he was astonished. For a moment he couldn't breath and he stumbled backward. "Nadia?"


	2. Where's Sayid?

Disclaimer: I do not own lost

Authors note: this is my first fan fic!

Jack stood up from filling water bottles when he saw Kate approaching. "Hey Jack." She said in her normal cheerful tone. Jack smiled when she sat down on the edge of the fountain to talk to him.

"Hey Kate." Jack said making eye contact with her. She sighed and peered up into the sky.

"It is going to be a hot one today isn't it." said kate who kicked off her shoes and stretched her toes.

"Yes it is, can't you tell by the clouds and the animals moving toward the water. I suppose it is somewhere between 56-60 degrees right now." said Locke who had overheard Kate and Jack's conversation. He laid a stack of meat down by the fire next to Sun. Boone followed behind stacking another piece ontop. Locke smacked his hands together removing dirt while looking at Kate and Jack. Kate and Jack exchanged glances for a brief moment.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" Said Jack who threw Locke and Boonea water bottle. Locke opened the bottle and drank some water.

Clearing his throat he replied, " The mind learn whats it will and welst it will."

Kate smiled and said, "That is deep Locke, a little too deep for the morning, can I please get a translation?"

Locke smiled,"The mind teaches you many things unexpectedly, something like that I presume." Locke looked as if he were trying to remember a particular quote that had been said to him a while ago.

Jack looked impressed and decided to drink some water himself. Suddenly Boone chimmed in, "He learned it from a Box company." Boone laughed slightly and exchanged looks with Locke like sharing a secret messege with eachother from the past. Kate rose her eyebrow questioningly but didn't say anything. Jack smiled in asort of, is he serious type of way. Boone and Locke didn't seem to notice they packed up there things as quickly as they had came and started to go back to the woods when Jack grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go back, you guys have disappearing a lot lately, maybe you should take a break, dehydration is going to be a major threat." Jack said with a concerned look on his face.

"We will be fine, just like we always are, you will never know we are gone, worry about the others." Locke replied in a normal voice. Boone turned waiting for Locke.

"Maybe you should take some water, you might not come across any while tracking and it can get quite stuffy in the woods." called Kate who was now standing with her shoes back on her feet. Locke looked at Kate and Jack and then looked at Boone who shrugged. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this one so easily.

"Okay, we will take some water, then we have to be on our way before it gets to hot to track." sighed Locke who laid his supplies down on the ground. Boone followed like a little child on a leash.

Charlie came running down the beach toward Claire. She was sitting inone of the seats from the plane. She giggled watching Charlie run over the sand. When he finally reached her he put his hands on his knees and let out a sigh. He looked into Claire's cystal blue eyes and said,"Which one did you say you liked?" Holding in his hands various sea shells. Clair laughed and propped hersulf up carefully so she wouldn't hurt the baby but enough so that she could see the shells.

"These are nice but I liked that one." said Claire pointing out to the edge of the beach.

"Okay," replied Charlieas he ran off in the direction of Clairs pointed finger. She continually laughed watching Charlie look for the shell, when walt started to approach. The little boy sat down next to her on the sand.

"What is he doing?" asked Walt looking at Charlies odd behavior. Claire put her hand on her stomach and smiled at Walt.

"Looking for every shell on the beach." said Claire. "He doesn't realize that everytime he comes to me with a shell I will send him back to look for another and another."

"Why?" asked Walt questioningly, who had made himself at home next to Claire.

"It's funny, he's funny." laughed Claire. Walt looked at Charlie to see what Claire thought was so amusing. Charlie was pawing at the sand like a dog looking for a bone, but whenever the tide came in he would dash away so he wouldn't get wet but would end up slipping and lose his balance moving his body in different ways.

"He is funny." laughed Walt. He put his hand over his eyes to get a better view. "It sure is hot." replied Walt picking up a blanket that was next to Claire shading himself with it.

Charlie gazed at the shells in front of him, why was he doing this? Because he liked Claire he reminded himself and I want her to like me. What have I gotton myself into thought Charlie examining the hundreds of shells in front of him. He could hear Claire's laughter faintly and wondered what was so funny as he quickly dodged a wave. He turned around and saw Walt sitting next to Claire both of them laughing. Then they waved to him.

"Real funny guys, laugh all you want!" yelled Charlie realizing theywere laughing at him. Turning back to the tons of shells in front of him he sighed. "Better take them all." Charlie whispered to himself. He started grabbing random shells and shoved them into his pant pockets and made his hands full and took off.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Charlie who wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into Hurley dropping all the shells in his hands. Walt and Claire burst into tears they were laughing so hard.

"Dude are you ok?" asked Hurley. Charlie dropped to his knees and started to retrieve the shells.

"I'm fine." replied Charlie slightly annoyed.

"Dude what are you doing?" Said Hurley watching Charlie scoop up the shells.

"Finding a perfect shell for Claire."

"Ohh." replied Hurley. "Did she choose one?" Charlie eyed Hurley suspiciously.

"If I am still out here holding about 2,000 shells in my hand, do you think she has chosen one?" Charlie replied sarcastically.

"Sorry dude, I meant no offense." Hurley said backing away from Charlie.

"That's ok, just I want to find the perfect shell to impress Claire with but I am dying in this sunlight." said Charlie wiping sweat off his forehead with one hand.

"Well did you ever think about having her come and look for it with you, dude?" asked Hurley. Charlie stunned looked up at Hurley, back to Claire and to the ocean. Why hadn't that crossed his mind, he smiled and chucked the shells on the ground. He looked up at Hurley.

"You know you are a genius, why didn't I think of that?" replied Charlie standing up.

"Well I am glad you realized it dude, more people should." said Hurley.

"Well thanks," said Charlie patting Hurley on the shoulder before he made his way back to Claire with a new prospective on his attitude toward the whole thing. Hurley looked down at his shoulder it was covered in sand.

"Yuck!" said Hurley trying to remove the wet sand from his shoulder. Then he watched Charlie walk to Claire while shaking his head and laughing. "What a silly dude."

Claire watched Charlie Talking to Hurley. "Walt what do you think they are talking about?"

"I don't know, but it is really hot." said Walt pulling the blanket over himself more.

"Your right." agreed Claire. "Sunburn, Oh my gosh, I don't have sun tan lotion I forgot!" cried Claire with the sudden realization on how her skin was already tan.


End file.
